BeatPeopleUpFirstThinkLater
by Alexis-x
Summary: ok so my dad put a timer on my internet and i felt the need to write a story about these two, Asuka is working for a corperation, she needs to find out a secret Jin is keeping, what happens when Hwoarang becomes her new partner appologies for the spellin


There i was lying on the freezing cold pavement,i didnt even attempt to move it wasnt really worth the pain at this point , why the hell had i even bothered! ...could this night get any worse?! I rolled on my back and looked up at the sky as if speaking to god , dont you dare think of that as a challenge ok buddy? Tonight had NOT gone as planned , i was ment to look around and get some information about the oh so freaking famous Jin! I tell you something , this guy was really starting to get on my nerves , he had some big secret that the people i worked for wanted , they paid me good money which i loved, i got myself a brand new bike last week, i love it! But Jin was now making it impossible for me to find this dam secret! The boy was lucky he had nice muscles or i would have probably taken a fit by now. Everything had been going according to plan until that stupid redhead showed up with his amazingly gorgeous motorbike which after i saw, i instantly made a mental note to steal . He showed up all cocky and arrogant, Mr Oh-im -so-brilliant-with-my – sexy-leather -outfit! Because of him, i had got thrown about 20 feet from where i had been originally standing , the IDIOT! Had come in , and caused complete havoc as i was about to take out some of the guards! Something exploded and i suddenly knew what it was like to fly and crash land. What frustrated me most was that he had the same attiutude as i did, beat-people-up-first-think-later, and i just felt like tackling him to the ground and throwing punches all over that cocky face !

I was soaking wet , the rain was pouring, i just lay there taking in all that had just happened and tryed to put myself in a sane state of mind, before i felt the need to get up and kill that ...i wasnt going to go get myself all worked up , i calmed myself down and put a hand on the ground, i pushed so i was now sitting upright on my backside , i saw hwoarang fighting ,yeah that was his name! I remembered him now! He was that guy at the training that had somehow found a way to land on top of me , just briefly though, he had got up , helped me , appologised and then went back to training, i watched him throwing amazingly powerful kicks, the guards flew to the floor one by one, i heard loud footsteps and turned to see more guards come in to view and there were alot of them all looking at the hwoarang now .Great, just great now i was gonna have to get up and help him so his ass didnt get beat to a pulp, i took that moment to look at his ass, i hadnt thought about this decision at all it had just happened , wow he had a nice ass! , it was one of those ones you'd never forget ,it looked even better because it was covered in leather ,wet leather! I realised what i had just thought and slapped myself hard across the forehead, yeah that was wise thing to do i said sarcastically to myself.I heaved myself off the ground and onto my unsteady feet , i took a few seconds to let my mind catch up , everything was a little fuzzy at first , probably the cause of the crash landing, my mind cleared up and i ran over hwoarangs side. He looked down at me and gave me a cheeky smile as if he had known i was here the whole time and he had simply been waiting for me to get up and join him,

Hwoarang: Hey Asuka, what took you so long?

Im going to KILL HIM!

Me: what the hell? You knew I was here?

Hwoarang: Meet your new partner sweetie

You have GOT to be kidding me right?

He turned , still with the cheeky smile and winked at me

I nearly died just there and then, id never noticed how dam hot he was before ! ok shut up , shut up!enough of this ! no relasionships with partners!

Me: How come my boss never told me? And i dont NEED a partner!

Hwoarang: I was on another job for a few months, and by the looks of things , you do need a partner

He had looked me up and down ,obviously indicating my outfit which was soaking and had multiple tears, i was wearing a similar material to leather except mine was blue and it was now gripping to my dripping wet body, he looked me up and down ,and i liked it ! dammit! Stupid boy! ...technically it wouldnt be a relasionship if we only...SHUT UP ASUKA! .I then realised we had been standing there in fighting stances and talking while those guards had just waited.I suddenly had an adrenaline rush, i wanted to fight now , no i needed to fight.

Me: You take left and i'll take right

Hwoarang nodded and then it started , we both faught hard, but it wasnt serious fighting , we were both smiling and even laughing sometimes, we both used our legs the most , thoses defiantly were my best fighting weapon and Hwoarangs aswell. Most of the guards were now on the floor moaning in pain from the broken bones , but then one of the guards spoke into his walky talky , he was speaking some language i didn't even bother to try and translate in my ever so evolved brain . Before i knewn what was going on Hwoarang grabbed my arm and ran outside dragging me with him, he got on his bike

Hwoarang: Get on!

Asuka:Wait! What the hell is going on?

Hwoarang: Asuka get on the dam bike!

Yeah like i had a choice at this point!, i did what he said and jumped on the back of the bike , i wrapped my arms around his waist, my god! I could feel his muscles through his soaking wet shirt his muscles tensed when i touched him, that was strange ..we were now going top speed through the middle of New York , through all the alley ways and anywhere that was far away from the compound we had just been at , i hadn't been concentrating that much , just enjoying the feel of hwoarangs wet body , hwoarang hadn't been concentrating either , he instantly dodged an oncoming car and my grip around his waist tightened.


End file.
